Titans Grow
by QuinceQuilly
Summary: Cyborg is facing the troubles of manlihood, while Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans fight for their rights to stop global warming. Now, in this serious saga the Titans deal with love, hope, and betrayal as they find out who is on their side of the bed.
1. Chapter 1: Cyborg, the Musical

**Chapter 1: Cyborg, the Musical**

It was a normal day in a normal giant T-shaped tower, also known as "Titans Tower." Cyborg was enjoying himself a scrumptious piece of toasted toast with some baked bacon on it.

"Yum," comes out of Cyborg's overly large mouth. Meat is Cyborg's passion. It was also his only true love for a very long time. Meat and him… just go together, is all anyone could say, if you had the guts to ask, of course.

" _Yum, yum...Yum, yum… Oh my BOOYA, my bacon!_

 _OOOooooOOOOOooOOooohhhhh! I'm in love, love, with you! Oh boo, oh yeah! Oh boo, oh yeah! Yeah… YEAH… YEAAAAAAAAAH!"_ The rest of the Titans broke out into a ferocious applause; Beast Boy even nearly drowned himself with tears! (However, that might be because he cried in elephant form, and nearly drowned as a fly).

"Friend Cyborg, that was… BEAUTIFUL! It made water rise from my eyes!" Starfire cried, "but might I ask, what is this 'Yum' you speak of?"

"You, _suga-_ baby… are the hot to my sauce…" Cyborg whispers.

"Rawr! Just kidding… APRIL FOOLS THE FIRE OF STARS!" Cyborg finishes off dramatically, after noticing his lovely Robin have a seizure from his words of wisdom.

"Oh Robin… Oh, ohhhhhhhh, ROBIN!" Cyborg breaks out into his heavy metal scream. Robin is redder than Cyborg's beating heart, which only beats for Robin and bacon. 'Perhaps,' Cyborg thought, 'I should confide Gizmo and Mammoth for these BLOSSOMING feelings for the bird of my nest.'

 **WELCOME, I am QuinceandQuilly. I am three three people: the Quince, the Quilly, and the And. I/We are very excited to present to you: A Ery Pectacular Een Itans Anfic (If you can find the pattern, then you are VERY smart!)**

 **This work was originally intended for my master's philosophy class, but unfortunately I got kicked out for writing this. We hope you will enjoy this so much that you will show this to your kids one day.**

 **Updates will come on every now and then when our brains are on.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ox,the Ax,and theTriangle

**Chapter 2: The Ox, the Axe, and the Triangle**

Said bird of the nest also had feelings, but for someone else. But, what he didn't know was that there was also a raven in his nest, competing for the worm. Who is this someone you cogitate? Well it's the one and only Slade, does that solve your constipation crisis? In his diary and fanboy fantasies, he refers to Slade as the Blade of his Heart.

The chanting parade roared outside. Cyborg was playing his baritone, and between blows, he was singing about choblins? Hemoglobins? Bobins-Poppins? MARY POPPINS! Batman used to date her. It was then that Beast Boy yowled:

"WHO WANTS TO SEE MY PERIWINKLE POCKET KNIFE COLLECTION THAT THE BRAIN GAVE TO ME?! O'Raven, my haven, won't you please, I inquire, see my collection?"

"No," was the curt reply the handsome reptile had received. (He was a crocodile at the moment).

"Rae-Bae, why so lackadaisical? You mustn't be so humdrum!" Beast Boy exuberantly shouted. It was then that both teenager of power noticed that they were holding hands while crossing a bridge with an old man playing a harmonica. It was quite the tranquil setting. They passed an axe.

"Your hand is sweaty...and compressible," Raven said with a tint of red sprinkling her cheeks, or perhaps it was the red triangle tattoo Cyborg gave her earlier that day.

Beast Boy was so embarrassed that her turned into a bulky ox. OR...did the ox turn into Beast Boy earlier?

The bird, the raven , the one who is currently the ox all thought in sync or unison: (YOU get to DECIDE which word!)

 _I must see Gizmo and Mammoth, my love life is worse than the person's beside me!_

 **HELLO THERE, devoted foloweees and friends of all shapes and sizes. Miss us yet? YOU are beautiful! That's what inspired us to keep going. It was difficult times. We are majoring now in urban archaeology. Next chapter will be much longer, I promise. DON'T WORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pink Kitchen

**Chapter 3: The Pink Kitchen**

Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen. The walls were pink. The end. Now let us co **n** tinue.

 **Hello there. This chapter was very hard to write. We are no longer urban archeology majors as we were kicked out for taste-testing the wood of an abandoned house. Good day.**


End file.
